warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Silverflower
Silverflower is a pretty silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is the mate of Patchtooth, and mother of Loonface, Goldentalon, Angelcarol, Luckfur, and Featherpelt. She was a Warrior and Queen of SummerClan, originally being a Kittypet and then Rogue. She is currently deceased, being killed by a small group of dogs. Description Appearance Character Protective, loving, loyal, intelligent. Health Skills & Abilities Life Roleplay Silverflower never knew any family—she was a rogue for as long as she could remember. She would silently watch SummerClan patrols from the bracken, and wanted so much deep in her heart to join the clan. One day, a SummerClan cat named Moonstorm caught Silverflower and kept her in an old burrow in the camp to wait until Sunstar came to approve her joining SummerClan. Silverflower was so sad that she secretly escaped, and got hurt by a WinterClan patrol, but luckily Firesky, Rainface, and Moonshade helped me fight them off. Later on, Silverflower was confronted by Rainface about an issue that was going on with her, but the two made up and are now friends. Silverflower is finally ''an offical warrior of SummerClan! There have been dreams given to Firesky, Rainface, and Silverflower. It is prophesied in those dreams that WinterClan will attack, which they did. WinterClan retreated, but kept coming back. They really want the SummerClan territory and the SummerClan kits, but every time they have attempted to succeed in their intentions, they have failed. Silverflower fought alongside Moonshade against a gray tom several times. There was a romance triangle going on between Moonshade, Silverflower, and Firesky. Silverflower and Firesky both loved Moonshade, and Moonshade liked them both, but couldn't decide between them. Silverflower was sad because it appeared that Firesky expected her to die old and lonely if she didn't find a different mate. Moonshade decided that he loved Firesky more than Silverflower, so the Moonshade and Firesky are officially mates. Silverflower was upset because she loved Moonshade more than anything. But she finally recovered. She discovered a rogue cat named Patch, and he eventually was renamed Patchtooth. She started to fall in love with him, and it wasn't long before the two were officially mates. Silverflower finally became mates with Patchtooth. After awhile, Silverflower's friend, Rowanflight, wanted to go back to ThunderClan with her mate, Swiftfoot, to see how her family and clanmates were doing. Silverflower went with them, along with her friend, Rainface. Then so became Rowanflight's Quest. Flamepelt, Whistlewing, and Cloudsong were the only survivors of ThunderClan, so the members of Rowanflight's Quest took the three survivors back to SummerClan camp. Everyone was overjoyed to be home. Later on, during a dog attack, Silverflower began to give birth to her kits. Cloudpaw helped her. But after doing so, a dog leaped on Silverflower and killed her. Silverflower later came to Cloudstorm and Branchheart after they had become warriors, telling them what to name the kits. Hence, her kits' names are now: Angelkit, Featherkit, Luckkit, Moonkit, and Goldenkit. Silverflower was reincarnated into Flowerkit, one of Petalseed's kits. She didn't know it, but the spirit of Silverflower still lived on in her. Silverflower also gave Moonstorm his 7th life—friendship—when he recieved his 9 lives to become leader of SummerClan--Moonstar. Many moons later, however, an affair in SummerClan caused time to go back (see here), and Silverflower was taken from StarClan and brought back to SummerClan, along with Luckshine and Rainface. She meets her daughters and son for the first time, and is there to see their warrior ceremony. A few months later, she dies from a rogue attack. Relationships Family Love Interests 'Lavastorm (Formerly):' Silverflower didn't exactly "love" Lavastorm, he was more of a first-time crush. She thought he was cute and friendly, but that was pretty much all. She forgot all about the SummerClan deputy when she set sights on Moonshade and Patchtooth. She will always consider him a friend, and her first crush. But now, they are no more than friends. 'Moonshade (Formerly):' 'Patchtooth:' Pedigree '''Father': Unknown Mother: Belle - Status Unknown Brother: Ray - Status Unknown Mate: Patchtooth - Living Daughters: Angelcarol - Living Featherpelt - Living Luckfur - Living Goldentalon - Living Son: Loonface - Living Quotes Life Image Character Pixels Silverflower.warrior.png|Warrior Trivia *Silverflower has a fanfic written about her. (Check it out here.) *Silverflower's mother is supposedly named Belle, and her brother is supposedly named Ray *Silverflower had some feelings for Moonshade even when she became mates with Patchtooth (But only for a little while). *Silverflower was Chinapro2000's first roleplay cat on this Wiki. *Silverflower was mentioned to have had green eyes at first, but it was soon changed *Rainface once in her thoughts had thought about Silverflower and Bracken potentially being mates. *Silverflower was originally going to remain a resident of StarClan before Luck's plan. *Silverflower, Rainface, and Firesky were the 3 cats who received prophecies concerning the WinterClan attacks. Category:She-cats Category:SummerClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Former Rogue Category:Former Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:Kittypet